Manufacturing
Many different items can be manufactured throughout the Vendetta Online galaxy. Manufacturing is accomplished through the mission system. In a manufacturing mission, you are required to deliver a list of items or components to the station at which the mission was taken in order to receive the manufactured item. Some manufacturing missions are limited in the number of times they can be taken per day per character. Most player manufactured items hold some benefit over regularly purchased items. =Ships= Stygian Furie The Stygian Furie is a pet bot that will follow you around the galaxy, and will shoot at anything that does damage to your craft. The Furies follow a limited number of commands: presently they can be told to "Stay!" or to "Come!". The mission to manufacture the Furie, called "LAR Project: Robot Manufacture", may be found at the end of the "Party Errand" mission tree located at any Valent station from Trade level 2 and on. The Robot Manufacture mission is available at Verasi E-14. Each time the mission is completed, a Furie will be added to the player's Robot hangar in Verasi C-4. Up to three Furies may be launched at a time, however if one Furie dies the others will also. The pet Furies also have a flying lifespan of four hours, after which they will spontaneously self-destruct. The Furies may be recalled safely to their hangar before this time is up, to be used again at a later date. There is a mission in Itani space available up to Light Weapons license 8 called "The Shadow Puppeteer" which, if completed, reduces the number of Guardian Processor Cores needed to 1. As of December 2011, Furies may also be crafted and launched at any Corvus station, by those with hated or below faction with the three major nations. These players must also have played the prerequisite missions at Valent. Furies crafted at Corvus stations require Denic rather than Lanthanic ore. Centurion Superlight The Centurion Superlight is the most agile fighter in the galaxy and is also a favorite among tube racers. The manufacturing mission may be found at any Corvus station after a series of requisite missions are passed, beginning at Combat license 4 with "Hive Research". =Powercells and Addons= Improved Mineral Scanner The Improved Mineral Scanner has a range of 600 rather than 500 meters. It is initially obtained through a newbie manufacturing mission, and can later be manufactured in quantity provided the player has passed "More manufacturing help needed", and has his/her fifth Mining license. Most of the bugs have been worked out of the manufacturing module here and we've been able to reliably produce these low Grid Power scanners in small quantities. Completing this manufacturing mission will result in 5 Improved Mineral Scanners. High Drain Power Cell The High Drain Power Cell is initially obtained by passing "Advanced Combat Training II", and can later be manufactured in quantity provided the player has passed both this mission and "More manufacturing help needed". Completing this mission will result in 1 High Drain Power Cell Improved High Drain Power Cell An improved design is available to those with relevant manufacturing experience. Completing this mission will result in 1 Improved High Drain Power Cell =Weaponry= Corvus Widowmaker The Corvus Widowmaker requires 18 grid power, making it the only weapon that can be equipped on any given ship with current powercells. This is made up for by the fact that it is also the deadliest single blaster available. The Widowmaker is often used in conjunction with a Centurion Superlight. The manufacturing mission for the Widowmaker may be found at any Corvus station after a series of requisite missions are passed, beginning at Combat license 4 with "Hive Research". After a number of Widowmakers are produced, two new missions "Additional Hive Research" and "Mining Required" must be completed before resuming manufacture. Completing this manufacturing mission will result in 2 Corvus Widowmakers. Concussion Railgun This weapon may be manufactured at the conquerable stations in greyspace after a series of missions are passed in national territoy, beginning at Combat license 3 at Commercial stations. The missions vary depending on nationality, and choices made within the tree. The Concussion Railgun improves upon current rail technology by drawing energy from a self-contained chemical reaction, completely bypassing your ship's powercell. This means it will not take any energy to fire, however safely regulating this reaction draws a fair amount of grid power. Also, this weapon is very massive and will require a powerful platform to accurately deploy. Completing this manufacturing mission will result in 2 Concussion Railguns. BioCom Miniature Tellar-Ulam Mine Also known as the "mini-nuke", each launcher comes with 1 mine and requires over 500 energy to launch. The blast is devastating and the prox radius is large, making this weapon almost as hazardous to deploy as it is to enemies. A series of missions available at BioCom stations must be passed before being able to manufacture the mine. Aeolus Light Repair Turret This is a turret weapon used to repair friendly ships, mountable on the Atlas, Behemoth, and Trident Type-M. The manufacturing mission for this item is available at the Latos conquerable station. We've installed the tooling in our manufacturing machinery to build the Aeolus Light Repair Turret. This "unofficially" licensed repair gun design has been adapted to Turret use on any vessels that have a turret port (Behemoth, Atlas, etc). This manufacturing mission may only be taken twice per day per character. FireCracker Turret The FireCracker turret is a defensive weapon that can be mounted on any ship with a turret port. The manufacturing mission for the FireCracker turret can be found at the Bractus conquerable station. This unique defensive weapon allows any turreted ship to mount a very distracting, although not particularly dangerous, attack on any approaching vessel. The FireCracker does little damage, but thanks to its light payload, is the fastest small missile in existence. The effective distraction stems from the wide proximity fuse and heavy force detonation, which can knock an approaching pirate off course and allow a trader to escape. This manufacturing mission may only be taken twice per day per character. Neutron MkIII Turret The neutron mkIII Turret is an upgraded version of the weapon normally found on player-manned turrets. The manufacturing mission for this item is available at the Pelatus conquerable station. This manufacturing program will allow you to build a Neutron Blaster MkIII Turret which will equippable to any vessel with a turret port (Atlas, Behemoth, etc). This manufacturing mission may only be taken twice per day per character. =Trident Types-M/''P''/''S''= A Trident is player owned capital ship. Manufacturing a Trident is a massive undertaking, involving the manufacturing of numerous sub-components which require considerable time and effort themselves. These components may be manufactured at the conquerable stations in greyspace Fluid Formable Silksteel Alloy (FFSA) A 50cu module of a special alloy of Silksteel. It is commonly fluid formed to build complex support structures for the capital ships and stations. Number Needed: 692 (Jan 26, 2014) Fused Composite Plating (FCP) A 120cu module of heavy plating. Commonly used in the construction and maintenance of stations and capital ships. Number needed: 346 (Jan 26,2014) Merged Cybernetics Array (MCA) A 22cu array formed of neural nodules joined together to create a high-performance computing core. Many of these cores are usually linked and used to form the basis of the Master Computers of capital ships and stations. This program is designed to join only Hive nodules. One from each hive creates an array with excellent performance characteristics, as well as resilience to extended radiation and cosmic ray exposure, far beyond anything we can achieve with human-manufactured neural nodules. Although the finished array is quite small in size, it needs to be kept at very low temperature until final installation, so the resulting storage container is 22 cubic units. Number needed: 64 (Jan 26,2014) Milanar Master Computing System Master Computing Systems are constructed by connecting a single Data Aggregator to a variety of Merged Cybernetics Arrays. The arrays handle the low-level computing functionality, while the aggregator manages their connectivity to one another, as well as to the many sensors (via a Data I/O Bus) required for input and feedback. All Nations regulate the construction of critical components for large-scale ships and stations, limiting them only to licensed contractors, making Data Aggregators a Class 1 controlled item. Therefore, this manufacturing program will only work with Hive-based Aggregators, which may be acquired without National supervision. Hive Aggregators are sometimes found after the demise of a Leviathan. The properties of a specific Aggregator will imbue the constructed Master Computing System with various strengths and weaknesses. Hive Aggregators have not been widely studied, and the relative merits of the resulting Milanar, Prosus and Siepos Master Computing Systems are not widely known. This program requires a Milanar Data Aggregator, and will only function with that type. Milanar Optical Sensor (M-OS) A 185cu hybridized sensor component. Widely used in the probe and ship building industries. External Hull Assembly A 190cu component of hull and bulkhead materials commonly used to define part of the outer hull of a large vessel. These assembly materials undergo basic construction, The materials are flexible enough during final construction that they may be applied to a variety of areas on different ship designs. Reinforced Bulkhead A 160cu matrix of fluid formed silksteel alloys and other materials. Resolved into an extremely lightweight, organically shaped lattice of self-supporting structures. This bulkhead is then combined and fused in various configurations to form the essential building block of large spacecraft construction. Internal Bulkhead Assembly A 140cu Bulkhead material for the construction of internal walls, decks, cabins and reinforcing structures. Commonly used in the assembly of large vessels and stations. Engine Pylon Assembly A 170cu of Components needed for construction, reinforcement, and cooling of a single, external, pylon-located gravitic pulse engine. After base material definition, components are placed in a transferable storage container. The assembly may then be applied to large vessel construction and reinforced according to engine thrust specifications. Docking Bay Hangar Assembly A 180cu container of commonly associated assemblies of internal docking bays and hangers for large vessels and stations. 80MW Inverted Pulse Displacement Engine An 178cu, inexpensive, low-efficiency design with good reliability for relatively small levels of thrust. Commonly seen on small-scale capital vessels, or occasionally clustered on mid-size bulk scows and freighters. 200MW Toroidal Hyper-Plasma Reactor The smallest available version of the toroidal hyper-plasma reactor that revolutionized large scale ship power. Although it provides good reliability, miniaturization has resulted in a relative increase in shielding and associated mass. 195CU shipping size, but very massive. Care should be exercised in shipping. =Table of all components= Here is an alphabetized list of all known components, and what they can be used to create. For the interested collector. =Notes=